


Seph Isn't Always the Best Friend

by Skyeec2



Series: Gamer AU [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cloud loves animals, Gamer AU - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Cloud joins Sephiroth for one of his streams, he doesn't appreciate the boss fight in question.





	Seph Isn't Always the Best Friend

“Introduce yourself,” Sephiroth ordered him, gathering his hair into a ponytail as he spoke.

“Rude,” Cloud huffed, rolling his eyes at the taller man before focusing on the rolling chat in front of him. “Too lazy to introduce me to your own audience, next you’ll be using me to entertain them.”

“You are here to entertain them,” Sephiroth responded calmly, brushing a few stray strands of silver hair away from his face. “I’m here to look pretty, you should know that.”

“You’re awful,” Cloud snorted, a fond, amused smile brightening his features as he spoke. He turned his attention to the webcam Sephiroth used and greeted the other’s audience cheerfully, “Hi guys, I’m Cloud, aka The Nibel Wolf, and Seph’s invited me to join you guys while he plays the Dark Souls.”

“Don’t forget to plug yourself,” Sephiroth reminded him, picking up the controller and continuing past the menu’s peaceful music. The screen changed to a character selection screen filled with profiles at different levels of game time, Cloud guessed that the 120-hour profile was a finished one but you really couldn’t tell with most RPGs.

“You can find my stream of which has Mr Eye-Candy here as a guest every second Wednesday for stupid or scary games and Saturday nights’ where we get together with two other friends to fail at fighting games. Come join me if you want.”

“You sound so enthused,” Sephiroth noted, loading up one of his characters in front of a bonfire in a stone room. “We’re heading into the Darkroot Garden today for the ring we need, then into the Abyss for the rest of the stream.”

“… That sounds ominous,” Cloud pointed out, turning his attention back to the chat as it scrolled up, noting the familiar names from his own streams. “We’re gonna be in for a great time, aren’t we?”

“It will be fun,” Sephiroth promised, sprinting past a giant, faceless monster with a catchpole in the middle of an empty stone room. The game opened to a beautiful area, under a night sky and full of lush, green forestry.

This game certainly was pretty, if nothing else.

He turned his attention back to the chat just in time to catch something that worried him just the slightest bit, “why is Chetchi telling me that I’m going to rage at you in a few minutes? What do they know?”

“That you’re definitely going to rage in a few minutes,” Sephiroth said, focused on not dying to the weird, tree-men that had emerged from the ground to ambush him. They couldn’t seem to do much to Sephiroth’s character though, as he had a large shield in his hand and was using a long spear to poke at them from behind it.

“I don’t like the way you say that,” Cloud said, narrowing his gaze at the man next to him before turning back to the chat and answering the questions Sephiroth’s chat shot at him as the other continued to make his way through the area.

“That’s a nice door,” Cloud commented a few minutes later when the character came to a stop in front of a pair of giant, ornate stone door. “There’s a boss behind there, isn’t there?”

“Yes,” Sephiroth answered, setting down his controller to take a drink from a glass of water. “One of the best in the series.”

“Is it hard?”

“No more than the Executioner and the Dragonslayer.”

“Well,” Cloud said, leaning back in his seat. “They sound like fun.”

“They’re the ones I showed you last week.”

“Oh, them!” He said, remembering the clips Sephiroth had sent to him. “The giant golden man with the lightning spear!”

“I have his spear now,” Sephiroth stated proudly, picking up his controller and stabbing said spear into the door in front of him. “It’s very effective.”

“Cool,” the chat was racing, eagerly awaiting his reaction to whatever the boss was. “You ready for this?”

Sephiroth rolled his shoulder and spun his character in place before opening the large doors, “I’m ready for you to get up and leave.”

Cloud ignored Sephiroth’s comment, focusing on the boss fight room that was revealed to them. It was a large open area with numerous swords buried in the ground around it, in the middle of the area was a large, stone slab behind a huge sword nearly as tall as it was. It was a very impressive area.

“This looks nice,” Cloud noted as Sephiroth strode into the room, moving steadily towards the giant sword. “So, where’s the boss?”

His question was answered by the cut scene that started playing a few paces from the large sword, he completely froze when the boss appeared on the screen and knocked back Sephiroth’s character before picking up the giant sword and starting the boss fight.

“That’s a dog.” He said blankly, starting at the beautiful grey coat of the canine on the screen. “You’re fighting a dog.”

“A wolf, but yes.” Sephiroth responded, expertly dodging the wolf’s sword swings. “Sif’s a very good boss fight.”

“I want to punch you so much right now.” Cloud stated, dragging his attention from the boss fight to the scrolling chat. “And you Chetchi, how could you betray me by not warning me about this?”

Sephiroth may have been laughing at him between stabbing the giant wolf on the screen, but Cloud was more focused on the response he got from Chetchi.

“No, that would not be cute! That’d be awful!”

Sephiroth was definitely laughing at him now, as was his chat now.

“Don’t send it to Gen! He won’t let me live it down!”

“You should turn away now,” Sephiroth warned him, rolling through Sif’s sweeping, glowing sword swing. “Before you decide to retract our friendship.”

“Wait, what?” Cloud said, turning back to the screen to see that Sif’s health bar was close to the final fourth of its bar. “What’s going to happen?”

“This,” Sephiroth said, stabbing the boss once again and forcing the health bar to one-hit of health. The boss’ reaction was instantaneous, starting to limp towards Sephiroth’s character and making weak attacks that made it obvious that Sif was using all they’re power just to get the sword off the ground and a few inches past it’s starting position before dragging it back to its starting place.

It was one of the most heart-wrenching series of animations Cloud had ever seen in a game and the chat seemed to believe so as well.

“I’m replacing you with one of your brothers,” he informed Sephiroth, voice quiet and deadly serious.

“You’re not going to replace me with one of my brothers, are you?”

“The pretty one. Tell him to show up on Wednesday an hour before the stream starts.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sephiroth can be a butt on occassions but Cloud still likes him anyway. Just not the next week when he replaced him with one of his brothers during their joint streams with their other friends.


End file.
